


Family

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: A Softer World [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Family, Homophobia, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first joke every idiot makes is "Which one of you is the dad?" I guess it's me though, I'm the one who punches the prick and regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Pat calls them at work, which in itself was frightening. But when Jonny answers it gets even worse. "I don't know exactly what happened but they called me first, and Zhenya is in trouble with the cops for something but right now he is at the hospital because his hand is broken or something? I don't know I just have the kids here with me, Tasha won't talk, Rose thinks they're wrong for being with us, and Peter won't stop sniffling and crying. And I need you here." He finishes his ramble, his voice broken and frantic.

Jonny sighs at the end of the call and goes to find Sidney in the locker room. His face must give him away before Sid walks over pretty quickly. "Geno is at the hospital for a broken hand and Kaner is with all the kids and.. he sounds flustered and I need to go be with him and the kids... You still have practice." Jonny turned and went towards the exit at Sid's concerned face. Whatever Geno had done or had done to him can't have been good. When Jonny gets to the hospital Peter runs over to him and buries his face in his Papa's shoulder, still crying. "Buddy what's wrong, ah-tyehts is okay. You don't need to worry."

The little 4 year old boy shook his head and snuffled louder, clinging closer. Kaner comes by with his hand in the death grip of their youngest daughter Rose, the six year old looking fearful and upset, "Papa! Papa, Ah-tyehts is hurt, and it’s our fault, it’s our entire fault." She mumbles being picked up by the blonde as her shoulders start to shake. "Jonny thank god, I have no idea what is going on but they won't let me see him right now and the kids are a wreck." He says, looking ready to cry as well, sitting heavily in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, next to their eldest, the 10 year old just sniffs and turns away from them. 

Jonny looks at his little angel and shakes his head, He and Tasha had always been the closest and she would always talk to him, no matter what. He had been the one who had stayed home with her the most when she was younger. Sid and Geno had still been playing and Kaner had already started coaching. Jonny had gotten lucky and saw all of Tasha's firsts and had been the one to send videos to the rest of them. Jonny looks at Kaner and hands Peter back to him. "Tasha and I will be back, going to get something to drink." Tasha gave him a glaring look but follows him out of the waiting room. Jonny doesn’t say anything knowing that Tasha was more like her ah-tyehts than any of them and would just start to talk if given the time. "He was so mean Papa. He called us mean names. I don't want to go away, you can't make me." She says with the most conviction he had ever heard. 

Jonny stops and looks at his daughter. "Why don't we start at the beginning, eh?" By the time Jonny and Tasha make it back to the waiting room Sid is already there and Jonny knows exactly what happened, thanks to his stubborn, rebellious daughter. Jonny has a small smile on his face when Tasha goes right over and cuddles up her to Dad.

As Sid takes Tasha into his lap, and glances at Jonny, he lets out a small relieved breathe. Jonny takes Rose off of Kaner and the Blonde stands, walking with Peter slumbering in his arms, exhausted. Twenty minutes go by and a doctor finally comes out and Kane hands off Peter to Sid, since Tasha confiscated his empty chair, stretching to touch both parents on either side of her. 

The Doctor sighs and looks up, "Which one of you is the husband?" He asks and Kaner nods, "Me, Can I see him? Is he alright?" He asks, and gets a nod in return, "Broke three fingers, compression fracture on his hand, and sprained his wrist pretty badly. I can't imagine what the guy he hit looks like. I can take you back to him for now, but I'm afraid . . ." He says looking over at Jon and Sid, who both nod and Sid speaks, "We have to wait, it's alright. We'll wait for the cops."

Tasha lets out a loud sob and curls up as close as she can to Sidney who rubs her back gently. Jonny waves Kaner to and talk to the crazy Russian they all love. When Kaner walks into the room Geno looks down at his lap, his hand covered in a bright red cast. "Sorry." Is all he says knowing that he was going to get chewed out by the small American. Gino knew that he had messed up but what the guy was saying about his family, his children. He couldn't just ignore it.

Kane shakes his head and hops up on the bed, hugging the older Russian the best he could without hitting his hand. "Just tell me what happened, ok? I just . . .the kids are in tears, Tasha won't talk to me, and Rose is convinced that it's their fault and their getting taken away. I just want to know what happened." He says, his voice cracking. He felt like he was the only one in their family that didn't know what was going on and it hurt . . . "I promise I won't be mad. . ."

Gino looks over at his husband a look of shock on his face before shaking his head. "When you go bathroom, guy come over ask which one they belong to.. I say our kids and he get mad. Say we gross, babies need mom 2 dads not okay. Say going take our babies away. Told he need to leave and when he reach for Rose I.. I not okay, I punch him. He keep telling kids it not okay they wrong. I try cover mouth and he bite... I maybe punch again. Had make sure babies okay. He keep yelling our babies would burn in hell... I.. I sorry know say I ignore if happen again but..." He trails off tears streaming down his face. "Babies okay? With Jonny, Sid?" He asks his eyes wide thinking that the kids might not be theirs anymore.

Kaner wraps him up in his arms holding tight, "They are fine, upset but fine all three with their Papa and Dad. Who are waiting on the police because the guy you knocked out, had to get his jaw wired, and a cat-scan. And his wife or something is pressing charges." Kaner chuckles, " I'd like to see them get anywhere after what he said, and that he reached for our daughter. Lucky Sid and Jon weren't there." He says giving the Russian a kiss on his temple.

Gino relaxes in the smaller man's arms, his tears turning into relieved tears. Kaner stays wrapped around the Russian until he hears someone clearing their throat in the door way and turns to look, seeing the police officer before moving away from his husband. The officer walks into the room, a sad smile on his face and shakes his head. "Misters Kane-Malkin, How are you?" He says and Kaner just looks at Gino, scared for what might happen. Before either of them can reply the officer keeps talking. "We want to get your side of the story but honestly, we don't really need to hear it. You have quite a few people who want to back you up. If you can't afford it, there is even a lawyer who saw it happen." Gino tells the officer what happened the same way he told Kaner and before he gets to the end of officer has closed his book and is shaking his head. 

"Sorry to bug you both, you are free to go whenever the hospital lets you go." He says before walking out.

Kaner smiles and leads his husband out of the room and to the waiting room, where his family was waiting. Tasha jumps into his arm, and hugs him around him neck, "I don't want to go, and they aren't going to make us leave are they? When are suppose to get another brother too!" She says biting her lip. Sid smiles, putting Rose down who joins her siblings at hugging Gino, "You kids aren’t going anywhere, I promise that. We would never let you kids go." He says. And the others agree.


End file.
